Demigods, Witches, and Wizards
by luciangirl06
Summary: Percy and his friends bump into some strange kids. And these strange kids were being chased by the Death Eaters who want to avenge their master. This takes place after Deathly Hallows and The Last Olympian. This is my first fanfic. On Hiatus, sorry.
1. New Friends

_**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter One — New Friends**

**Percy's POV**

My mother just got back home from work. Annabeth called earlier and asked me to go to the mall with her and Grover. I just had to tell my mom first so she'll know where I am and not get worried.

"Mom, can I go to the mall with Annabeth and Grover?" I asked.

"Sure Percy. Be sure to come home before dark." Mom said.

"Okay mom."

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. Annabeth and Grover stood on my doorstep.

"Let's go seaweed brain." said Annabeth.

"Okay. Bye mom!" I said.

"How are you Grover and how's camp?" asked Annabeth

"I'm fine. There are a lot of new campers. At least 5 new campers are found everyday." Grover replied, "For my hard work I get a week off!"

"Glad to hear that." I said.

As we were walking, three teenagers accidentally bumped into us and we all fell down. One boy had messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar. The other boy was tall. He had red hair and freckles. The girl had bushy brown hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized while helping me up.

"It's alright." I said.

I helped Annabeth get up. I looked at Grover and he seemed worried. I'll just talk to him about it later.

They all introduced themselves.

"I'm Hermione Granger." said the brown-haired girl.

"I'm Ron Weasley." said the red-headed boy.

"I'm Harry Potter." said the other boy.

We introduced ourselves too.

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Grover Underwood."

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Percy can I talk to you alone?" asked Grover.

"Sure." I said. We walked a few meters away near the lamppost.

"What's up? You look worried." I said.

"Percy, I don't think they're regular mortals. I can sense it." explained Grover.

"You're saying they're demigods." I said.

"I'm not sure if they're demigods but I'm sure they're different."

"Okay. Let's tell Annabeth."

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and Grover walked a few meters away—near the post— and talked. Grover looked worried. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked curiously at the two. I started to talk to them so they could ignore Percy and Grover.

"So…uh, where are you from?" I asked.

"We're from England." said Harry.

"How old are you?"

"All of us are 18 years old." said Ron, "How about you?"

"We're 16 years old. Harry, where did you get that scar? I'm just curious."

"Uh…I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's alright."

Percy and Grover walked back to us.

"Tell you later." He whispered to me.

_**Sorry it's a bit short. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	2. The Truth is Revealed

**Chapter Two — The Truth is Revealed**

**Annabeth's POV**

Suddenly, I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a lion–no, not a lion… it was only a head of a lion. It had a body of a goat and a tail of a snake. It was a chimera! I got out my celestial bronze knife and charged at the monster. Percy got out his sword and we fought the chimera together.

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Percy and Annabeth were fighting a chimera! I thought that creature didn't exist anymore. Where did Percy and Annabeth get their weapons anyway? I got my wand out from my pocket. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Stupefy!" I shouted. The spell hit the chimera but it didn't do anything except make it angry. While it was distracted, Percy stabbed it and it disintegrated.

"What was that?" asked Percy. Hermione sighed.

"Percy, do you believe in magic?" asked Hermione.

"Uhh…I guess. Why?" he answered.

"Well…I'm a witch. Harry and Ron are wizards."

"Really? I thought witches and wizards didn't exist." said Annabeth.

"Do you want us to prove we're telling the truth?" said Ron

"No, we believe you. We aren't regular mortals, too. I'm a satyr." said Grover, then took off his shoes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at him.

"Are you two satyrs, too?" I asked.

"No, we're demigods." Percy said

"What are demigods?" asked Ron

"Demigods, also known as half-bloods–"Hermione started to explain, but Ron cut her, "They're wizards?"

"No, they're children of a god and a mortal. Like Hercules, Perseus, Theseus–"She continued.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Percy said, "But your right."

"If your demigods, who are your parents?" I asked

"My father is Poseidon." said Percy

"My mother is Athena." said Annabeth

"Guys, maybe we should take them to camp before we get attacked again." said Grover

"Okay. Let's go to my house first." said Percy

_**Sorry it's a bit short but I'll post the next chapter within** **this week.**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_~


	3. Camp Half Blood

**Chapter Three—Camp Half-Blood**

**Percy's POV**

We went back to my house. Too bad we didn't get to hang out. My mom was about to make dinner.

"Mom, can I borrow the car? We're going to camp for a while." I said

"Why would you go there? You just were just there last week." She said

"We found these kids – actually they're older than us – and we think we need to get them to camp." I replied

"Alright… wait, how long are you staying there? School starts next week."

I grabbed the keys. "Maybe a couple of days. We'll be back before school starts. Bye mom!"

"IM me when you get there. Come home soon!"

We all got in the car. None of us talked much. Occasionally, Grover would ask me to stop over so he could use the bathroom but other than that, everyone was silent until Annabeth asked, "I just thought of something. You said you were from England, right? What are you doing in America?"

"Uhh…we're on vacation." Harry said unconvincingly.

We finally arrived. We walked up the hill to Thalia's tree.

"Is that a dragon by that tree?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, that's the guard dragon, Peleus." I said

"Why do you have a guard dragon?" asked Harry

"It's a long story." I replied.

Peleus glared at us like he's ready to attack at any moment.

"Don't go near the tree or else he'll attack you." I said

"Okay." They all said

We walked to the Big House to find Chiron. Instead of Chiron, they found Mr.D playing pinochle with a bunch of satyrs with his back to us, though he seemed to know we were there.

"What is it Peter Johnson?" he asked

"Mr.D, where's Chiron?"

"What, no hello?"

"Ugh…_Hello, Mr.D_."

"That's better. I think that old centaur is teaching archery." He answered

"A centaur?" said Ron. Dionysus probably didn't know they were there so he suddenly turned around to face us.

"Well, what do we have here? New campers?"

"We're not sure. They claim to be wizards." I said

"I'm a _witch_!" said Hermione, "And we're telling the truth. I thought you believe us!"

"Perhaps you should consult Chiron." Dionysus said, going back to his game.

"That's what–"I started to say

"And don't interrupt my game again!" Mr.D said

We left the Big House to find Chiron.

"He didn't seem pleasant." said Harry

"Dionysus is just angry that his father grounded him." said Annabeth.

"Wait…that was Dionysus, god of wine?" Hermione asked

"Yes" I said

"I thought he was lighthearted and helpful." She said

"That was the old Dionysus – before he was punished by Zeus to become the director of camp." Annabeth explained,

We saw Chiron trotting towards us from the archery range with his bow slung over his shoulder.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth and Grover. I thought you weren't coming back until next summer. And Grover, I thought you had a week off. And who are your friends?" he asked

"This is–"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter. We're pleased to meet you."

Hermione looked like she met a celebrity.

"You're _The Chiron_, 'Trainer of Heroes'?" Hermione nearly shrieked from excitement.

"Yes, I am. I assume you know about me."

"Of course! You trained several heroes like– "

"Alright, Hermione. I know it's like you've met a celebrity, but you don't need to go on and on about everything you know." Said Ron

"I appreciate your knowledge but he is right. There are more important things at hand. To start, who or what are you?" asked Chiron

"We're wizards and Hermione is a witch." Said Harry

"Hmmm…from your accents, I don't think you are from America. Where do you live and what school do you go to?" Chiron asked

"We live in England. We go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Ron

"I thought so. I have a few centaur relatives that live in the Forbidden Forest of that school. And," he said facing Harry,"I presume you are the boy who killed Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, I am."

"I heard you are quite a celebrity in the Wizard World."

"Yeah, we can't go a day without being mobbed by people asking for his autograph."

"You're famous for defeating a bad guy? What a coincidence. It's like we're twins. We even look alike. Except I don't have a scar."

"What are you doing in America, anyway? Asked Chiron

"They _claimed_ to be on vacation." said Annabeth, "What's your real reason?"

"We were being chased by Death Eaters."

"What are Death Eaters?" asked Grover

"They are the followers of Voldemort." explained Hermione

"I thought you killed this Voldemort already." Said Grover

"I did, but the remaining Death Eaters want to avenge their master."

"Okay. You should stay here for a while." Said Chiron

"Which cabin are they staying in?" I asked

"They can stay at the Big House." He said

"Do you have any luggage?" Annabeth asked

"Our things are with Hermione." Said Ron

I didn't notice that Hermione had a small pouch dangling from her neck. She was pulling something out and I was surprised to see that she pulled out a backpack. Then she pulled out another backpack. How could all that fit in there? She pulled another backpack. Maybe it was magical. I suddenly remembered that I promised to IM my mom once I arrive.

"I'm just going to go to my cabin first. I promised to IM my mom" I said

"Okay, we'll stay here."

"What's IM?" asked Ron

"It's Instant Messaging" said Hermione

"Actually it's Iris Messaging." Said Annabeth

"How does that work?" Asked Harry

"Come with us and we'll show you."

We went to my cabin. The small fountain was fixed. I grabbed a drachma.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, Accept my offering." I tossed the drachma into the rainbow.

"Show me Sally Jackson in New York."

My mom was watching TV then she saw me.

"Percy, I was beginning to worry. How come you contacted me just now?"

"I forgot. We were kind of busy."

"Did you get attacked by monsters?" she asked

"No mom, we're fine." I was starting to get embarrassed. My mom became too over protective.

"Tell me when you are going to go home."

"I will mom. Bye!"

"I love you Percy!"

I looked behind me to see that all of them were sniggering. I blushed.

"Let's contact Luna, Neville, and Ginny." Said Harry

"Do you think she will accept galleons?" asked Hermione

"Let's try since we don't have any god money." Said Harry

They repeated what I did and they crossed their fingers. I waited for the fountain to spit out the wizard coin but I was surprised to see that the fountain glowed.

"Uh, show me Luna Lovegood wherever she is." Said Harry

A blond-haired girl with radish earrings was running away from something. She looked back and yelled, "Stupefy!" It hit her opponent and she hid behind a dumpster. Then she saw us. "Harry, Hermione, Ron? Where did you come from?"

"We're in a camp in New York. Where are you?" asked Hermione

"I'm not sure. There's a hotel around the corner. _The Lotus Hotel and Casino_. I'll go ask there where I am. I'll be back."

I gasped. "Whatever you do don't go there!" But it was too late. She went inside and Zeus knows how long she'll stay there.

"Why can't she go there?" asked Harry

"Because we went there before and we barely made it out in time to finish our quest. If you stay there, you won't be able to leave. You will be stuck there forever, never aging. If you thought you stayed there for a week, decades or even centuries could have passed. We need to rescue her." explained Annabeth.

"Let's go back to Chiron." I said.

_**It might take long for me to make the next chapter so please be patient.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Please Review**_ _  
_


	4. Our Quest

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been very busy and very tired. We just had our field trip. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As everyone already knows, Rick Riordan owns PJO and J.K. Rowling owns HP, so I don't own either of them.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four—Our Quest**

**Hermione's POV**

We found Chiron playing pinochle at the Big House. We ran all the way there so we were all out of breath.

"Chiron!" we gasped

"What's wrong?" he asked. "And why do you look like you just competed in a triathlon?"

"W-we ran a-all the w-way here." I said

"Why don't you take a seat." He asked. We sat down on the couch.

"Would you like some refreshments?"

"Sure." We all said

"What would you like? Water, juice, iced tea–"

"May I have some pumpkin juice?" I said

"Me, too." Said Harry

"Me three" said Ron

"Pumpkin juice? That sounds disgusting," said Percy. "I'll have some water."

"I thought your favorite drink is Coke." Said Annabeth

"It is, but I'm so exhausted that I need water." He replied

"I'll have some water, too." Said Annabeth

Chiron left to get our orders. We were left with Mr. D and a few satyrs. It wasn't until then that I realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Grover?" I asked suddenly feeling worried.

"He went to go see Juniper." answered Annabeth.

"Isn't that a type of plant?" I asked

"She's a dryad." She said

"I'm guessing she's a juniper." I guessed

"Yeah, she is." She answered

"Why is he visiting a dryad?" asked Harry

"Juniper's his girlfriend." Percy replied. Ron chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"It's just…he's dating a plant!" Ron laughed his head off. I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" I said

"Of course there's something wrong with that! How can you date a plant?" he asked

"Juniper's a nymph. She takes the form of a human. And plants are living things, too!" I said. I was angry at him. He's such a racist. "What if I become a nymph? What would you do? Would you ignore me like I'm just a useless plant?" I yelled

"BE QUIET!" shouted Dionysus. "I can't concentrate with all your shouting."

Ron stopped laughing. "Of course I won't ignore you. I'm sorry I'm such a stupid git." He said.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I got angry with you." I said

"It was my fault anyway." He said.

"Are you two like – together?" asked Annabeth.

We both blushed. "Kind of…" I answered. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Annabeth and Percy blushed. "I can't believe you guys are actually together!" I said.

"Who said we were together?" They both said in unison.

"So you're denying it."

"No." they said at the same time

"So are you in a relationship or not?"

"We are." Percy said

"How about you, Harry," Annabeth said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes." He said

"What's her name?" Annabeth asked

"Ginny Weasley" he said

"Is she related to you, Ron?" she asked

"She's my little sister." Said Ron

Now, Percy chuckled. "How old is she? Six, seven, eight?"

"She's 17! And don't insult her. She's a very powerful witch and I won't let anyone hurt her!" Said Ron

"IF YOU SHOUT ONE MORE TIME I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO DOLPHINS!" yelled Dionysus. He went back to his game.

"Sorry, Mr. D" said Percy not meaning his apology. "You're too overprotective over your little sister. You're not her parent."

"But she's still my little sister." He said

Chiron came back with our drinks.

"This pumpkin juice is amazing! No wonder you took so long. How'd you make this?" I asked

"I didn't make it. I just used the magical glasses you use in the mess hall." He said

"Then how come it took you so long to get back?" I asked

"I just waited for your argument to stop."

"So you were watching us the whole time? Said Annabeth

"No, only about half of your conversation." He said. "Now to more important matters…Why did you come here?"

We all look confused. He saw the confusion on our faces so he rephrased the question.

"You ran all the way here because you wanted to tell me something. What might that be?" he asked

"Oh, right!" we all said.

"We tried IMing our friend, Luna Lovegood. She was being chased by something or someone. I thought it might be a Death Eater. She saw us then we asked where she was but she didn't know. So she went inside a hotel named…umm, what was the name again?" I said

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino" said Percy

"Right, The Lotus Hotel and Casino. She went inside to ask where she was but she didn't come out. Annabeth said that she, Percy, and Grover got stuck there once. We need to get her!"

"I see. I think that you should go on a quest. Which of you will lead this quest?" asked Chiron

"I think it should be one of them because she's their friend." Annabeth said indicating the wizards and the witch.

"Very well…Which of you will lead?" he asked. Ron and Hermione pointed to Harry.

"I already defeated Voldemort! What more do you want?"

"That's the reason we picked you, mate." Said Ron

"Alright, I guess I'm leading." Harry said

"Go to the oracle for your prophecy." Said Chiron

"Not another prophecy!" he groaned

"Isn't Rachel studying in Clarion Ladies Academy right now?" asked Percy

"She asked her father for her to attend next week." said Chiron

"How come I haven't seen her yet?"

"She just got some things. She'll be here in about –"

"Hello, anyone home?" asked a girl's voice. A girl with curly red hair and freckles arrived. She looked like she could be Ron's sibling. "Percy, Annabeth? I thought you went back to New York. I'm so glad to see you." She hugged both of them. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare – camp oracle."

"You're the oracle?" asked Ron

She glared at him. "Yeah. Something wrong about that?" If looks could kill, he'd drop dead.

"N-n-no." he replied

"I thought so."

"Rachel, someone here needs a prophecy. He was granted a quest." Said Chiron

"Let me guess. Hmm…" she pointed to Harry. "You?" she asked

"Yes."

"Okay, here it comes–" her eyes suddenly glowed.

"_Ten shall go west to a friend in need_

_And find a curse on a trusted steed._

_Find two more friends far away_

_And fight again where Dumbledore lay._

_Betrayal you shall fear not_

_With the friends you have sought."_

Rachel's eyes stopped glowing. "Whew! What did I just say?"

"That was better that Professor Trelawney saying a prophecy. It was less scary."

"Let's try to understand it." I said. "The first line was _'Ten shall go west to a friend in need'_ I guess that's self explanatory. But, who will go? Me, Harry, Ron, Percy, Annabeth, who else?" I asked.

"We'll ask Grover and Nico." said Annabeth. "We need three more. Do you have any other friends besides the ones we are trying to find?"

"Not here. Don't you have more friends?" I asked

"I got it! We could ask Thalia. Maybe Artemis wouldn't mind." Said Percy

"I'll ask Lady Artemis." said Chiron. He left the Big House.

"How about Clarisse?" asked Annabeth

"What? Are you crazy?" said Percy

"She's been nicer to us lately." She replied

"_Nice? _She's still mean!" he said

"I said nicer. She's still a daughter of Ares so I don't think she can be completely nice. If you don't want her to come, choose someone else!" she said

Chiron suddenly went inside. "Percy, I forgot to tell you that Tyson will be arriving tonight." Then he left again.

Percy smiled. "Great! We'll bring Tyson along. We don't have to bring Clarisse."

"Do you even know how to count, seaweed brain? We still need one more person to join us." said Annabeth.

Then Percy frowned. "Ugh…Fine. Let's ask Clarisse if she wants to join."

**Percy's POV**

Harry and I went to find Nico while Hermione, Ron, and Annabeth find Clarisse. I crossed my fingers and hope she says no. We were on our way towards the Hades cabin when suddenly, a figure materialized in front of us. A boy with dark silky hair and olive skin appeared.

"Hey, Percy!" said Nico

"Nico! Don't go around surprising people."

"Sorry."

"We were just looking for you." Nico suddenly realized that there was a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, standing behind me.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Nico, would you like to accompany us on our quest?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Who else is coming with us? I'm guessing Annabth and Gover?" he guessed

"And Hermione, Ron, Tyson, Thalia, and _Clarisse_" I said, hating that there was a possibility of Clarisse to come.

"Who are Hermione and Ron? When's Tyson coming? And did Artemis allow Thalia to go? And why is Clarisse going?" he asked

"The prophecy states that ten should be going on the quest. Hermione and Ron are Harry's friends. Tyson will be here tonight" I explained

"Oh, okay." He replied

"We'll just go to Grover–" I said

"No, I'll go tell him. You guys just go back to Annabeth. See ya!"

"Bye!" Then he shadow traveled away.

We walked to the Ares cabin and found Ron stumbling and falling to the ground with his nose bleeding.

"Oww! Dat hurd!" he said, holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh my goodness! I told you not to insult her, Ron!" Hermione ran to him. "Episkey!" Ron's nose began to mend.

"Thanks."

"You shouldn't have insulted her. She'll rip you into pieces!" said Annabeth

"What happened?" I asked.

**Ron's POV**

Hermione, Annabeth, and I went to the Ares cabin. The cabin was painted red – which looked like it had been splashed on with buckets and fists. There was a stuffed wild boar's head above the doorway. We knocked on the door. A huge nasty looking girl opened the door.

"What's up, Annabeth? And what have you brought here? Fresh meat?" she said. She sounded like she would beat me up at any moment.

"Hi Clarisse. This is Hermione and Ron. I wanted to ask if you would join us on our quest.

"Why not? Who else is coming?" she asked

"The prophecy said that ten beings will go on the quest. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Thalia, and I are coming." Said Annabeth

"Who's Harry?" she asked

"Their friend." Answered Annabeth

"Can we all fit in the van? There's ten of us!" she exclaimed

"You're so big that you alone would probably not fit in the van." I muttered. Unfortunately Clarisse heard me.

"What did you just say, red-head? Well, you're so thin that I could break you like a toothpick!" then she hit me on the nose. I stumbled backwards and fell on the ground.

"Oww! Dat hurd!"

"Oh my goodness! I told you not to insult her, Ron!" Hermione ran to me. "Episkey!" Then my nose suddenly began to mend.

"Thanks."

"You shouldn't have insulted her. She'll rip you into pieces!" said Annabeth

"What happened?" Percy asked. Annabeth told him the whole story.

**Annabeth's POV**

I told Percy the whole story.

"So, is Clarisse still coming?" he asked

"Yeah, I am!" bellowed Clarisse from the Ares cabin

"Is Nico coming?" I asked

"Yeah, he just went to tell Grover." As if on cue, Nico and Grover appeared in front of us.

"Gah! What did I just tell you, Nico?" said Percy

"Sorry again. I promise that I'll never shadow travel directly in front of you unless it's an emergency." He promised while raising his right hand.

"You swear on the River Styx?" asked Percy

"I swear."

"Good. Now, are you coming, Grover?" he asked

"Of course!" exclaimed Grover

"I'll go ask Chiron if Artemis approved." I said

"Alright." Said Percy

I walked towards the Big House. I think today is the most amount of times I went to the Big House. Before I went inside Chiron walked behind me.

"Annabeth," he said.

"You startled me, Chiron… Did Lady Artemis approve?" I asked

"Yes, she did. Thalia will most likely arrive tonight." He said

"Thanks."

I went back to Percy. This is the most tiring day I had at camp without doing anything except walking and running.

"Thalia will probably arrive tonight." I said

"Okay. All we need is Tyson now, but I'm sure he'd go." Said Percy

"I'm just going to rest in my cabin. See you later." I said

~ **7:30 p.m. That Night** ~

**Percy's POV**

I was about to go to the Mess Hall until a boulder crashed into me.

"Percy!" A boy with a single eye on the middle of his forehead turned out to be the boulder that crashed into me.

"Hey, big guy! What's up?" I said smiling. Tyson was really happy to see me. I missed him a lot.

"I'm fine. Daddy told me to take a vacation. He said that you might need me." He said. So, dad knew about the quest before we were even given the quest. Gods seem to know everything before they even happen. Although I don't think that applies to their fellow gods, goddesses, or titans.

"Where are Annabeth and Grover? I miss goat boy." He said

"How about me…did you miss me?" I asked

"Of course I missed you, brother!" he said

"I missed you, too. Annabeth and Grover are probably eating already. Are you hungry, big guy?"

"Yes!"

"Then, let's go!"

We went to the Mess Hall. We sacrificed some of our food and ate. I realized that I was really hungry. I ate so much food that made Mrs. O'Leary look like she was on a diet. Then a thought occurred to me. _Where's Mrs. O'Leary?_ I was so busy fussing about the quest that I forgot to visit Mrs. O'Leary. After eating, I immediately headed towards the sword-fighting arena. I wasn't sure if she's there but it didn't hurt to look. The arena was empty. All I saw was a huge pile of dog food in a huge bowl. Either Mrs. O'Leary has been staying here or the camp had a gigantic new dog. There was a trail of dog food going toward the forest. I followed it. Bad idea – because _1. You can't see where you're going_ and _2. There are a lot of creatures in the forest that you don't want to run into _without_ a weapon_. I saw a rope ahead of me then I realized the rope was moving. It had a head. I heard a hiss and I realized that I have come face to face with a giant King Cobra – and it looked hungry. My sword, Riptide, always appears in my pocket but unfortunately, my shorts didn't have any pockets. It was either a. I attack the Cobra or b. I run for my life. I chose b. I didn't even remember that I bore the curse of Achilles. I ran and then I heard a bark louder than an artillery gun. A hellhound bounded through the forest and stepped on the King Cobra. It looked like a worm compared to Mrs. O'Leary. It hissed and tried to wriggle out from under Mrs. O'Leary's paw. She lifted her paw and the snake swiftly slithered away from her.

"Thanks, girl!" I said. "You saved my life. I owe you one."

"Rawf!" she replied

I climbed on her back and we went to the sword-fighting arena. I saw a giant ball covered with slobber and we played fetch for ten minutes. I remembered that Thalia was supposed to arrive tonight.

"Sorry, girl but I have to go see Thalia. I'll play with you again tomorrow, 'Kay." I said. She whined but went to a corner and lied down. I went to see the campers around the fire singing songs. The Apollo cabin led the song. The campfire sing-along was almost over. I sat beside Annabeth and whispered in her ear, "Is Thalia here yet?"

"No, she's not yet here." Annabeth isn't the best at lying. I could tell she was lying about it. Why would she lie about Thalia being here? I decided to just ignore it. I was on my way to my cabin when a shower of arrows greeted me. They seemed to be aimed at every other part of my body besides my weak point so all of the arrows bounced harmlessly off my skin.

"Hey! Who are you? Show yourself!" I said

"Calm down seaweed brain!" A girl with spiky black hair appeared out of nowhere, holding a bow and a Yankees cap. "It's just me."

"Thalia? Why did you shoot me with arrows? And, is that Annabeth's magic cap of invisibility?" I asked

"I borrowed Annabeth's cap so I could surprise you and I shot you with arrows so I could get your attention." She replied

"You could've just screamed _'Surprise! It's me, Thalia!'_" I said angrily

"It's better than having to shoot lightning at you so, _stop being so grumpy!_ Aren't you _glad_ to see me?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

"You know, you're nearly as bad at lying as Annabeth."

I frowned. How could she easily read me? She waited for me to argue but I said nothing.

"Aha! So you _are_ glad to see me!" she said

"I thought you already know!" I said angrily

"I was testing you." She said, then we became silent for a while.

"So, do you want to join us on our quest?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lady Artemis and Annabeth told me that already."

"Okay, that's ten of us already. We're complete. Right now, I want to go to bed so night, Thalia!"

"Good night seaweed brain!"

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I have another field trip on Friday so don't expect me to update for a while.**

**Hope you enjoyed but I'll understand if you don't. This isn't one of my favorite chapters. My favorite chapters have yet to come because they're still forming in my head.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. The Dreams

**_Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm glad you like my story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO and HP.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five—The Dreams**

**Percy's POV**

I went inside my cabin and found Tyson snoring on his bed. I was so exhausted that I didn't change my clothes. I lied down and drifted to sleep immediately. I had a dream. _I was in a dark and musty place. There was a dim light. I could see a girl with red hair and freckles. She looked a lot like Rachel. Maybe she was Ron's little sister. Then she screamed. A dark figure was saying, "Where are they?"_

"_I don't know!" she said_

"_Crucio" Then the girl screamed again. "You will tell me unless you want to be tortured further."_

"_I really don't know!" I wanted to help her but unfortunately, I couldn't move._

"_If we don't find them within a week's time, say goodbye to your life!" The girl was trying to keep a straight face. She was keeping her tears back. She looked really brave._

"_Fine! Kill me, just don't hurt them!"_

"_We'll see."_

I woke up sweating. I think I screamed because Tyson jumped from his bed.

"What's wrong, brother?" he asked

"I-I need to tell something to Chiron and the others. Come with me, Tyson." I said

"Okay."

Annabeth was walking toward my cabin when I bumped into her.

"Hey, seaweed brain!" she said. "What's up?"

"I need to go talk to Chiron and the others who will be going on the quest."

"He just told me to get you."

"Well, let's go."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nico, Grover and Thalia were already there in the Big House.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth and Tyson." Said Chiron

"Chiron I need to tell you something."

"Sit down first and let's talk about it." I sat down on the nearest chair

"Now, you will be going on your quest tomorrow. You will go to Las Vegas and quickly get your friend out. I recommend you to go one or two at a time so if you don't come back for a long period of time, someone can get you out. You will –" said Chiron

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Interrupted Clarisse

"We were just discussing the quest. Now, as I was saying, you will be riding the van. Argus will be driving. Percy, you wanted to say something important."

"Hmm? Oh, I had this dream." Everyone looked at me and listened intently. "I was in a dark room and there was this girl. She looked like she was related to you, Ron." The color drained from his face. "A-are you sure?"

"She had red hair, and freckles and she looked a bit shorter than you."

"Oh no! What happened to her? Is she hurt?" I told them the whole story.

"That could've been Ginny! We need to find her before a week's time." Said Ron

"Did you see who was torturing her?" asked Hermione

"No, I just saw that he was wearing a black cloak."

"At least we have an idea where she is. We still don't know where Neville is." Said Harry

"Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, did you have any strange dreams?" I asked

"Nope." Said Nico

"Nada." Said Thalia

"Umm… I had a dream." Said Annabeth

**Annabeth's POV**

I told them my dream. _I was in a room with a long ornate table. There was a fireplace on the other side of the table. A few men in dark cloaks were sitting there. A man came in._

"_Has she told you, yet?" it was a female voice coming from the end of the table._

"_No. She claims to not know their whereabouts. I think she's either telling the truth or she's a very, very good liar." The man said._

"_We must find them, Amycus! We should find at least one more of them." said the woman._

"_Be patient, Alecto." said a man sitting in a chair. "There are still many states in America where we haven't looked yet."_

"_Quiet, Avery! Let's try to get something out of the girl again. Maybe she's just a good liar." said the woman who I guess is Alecto._

"_It would be better if we just searched in America. I don't think she knows anything." said the man who I presume to be Amycus._

"_We'll search there now." Said another man_

"_Alright, Rowle." said Alecto. Then a lump on the floor started to move._

"_Mmmm!"_

"_Have a nice nap, Lucius?" asked Avery. I saw a man with blond hair and pale skin tied up and gagged. "We wanted to use your house as our headquarters. We thought you wouldn't mind since you were a former death eater."_

"_You should have joined us, Lucius. You and your family betrayed the Dark Lord. You shall be punished!" said Alecto_

"_Now, now, sister, don't be too harsh. Lucius, we are giving you another opportunity to join us. Do you accept?" said Amycus._

"_Mmmm!"_

"_Oh, right. Hold on." Amycus removed his gag._

"_NO! The Dark Lord is evil! I shall not serve him anymore." said Lucius_

"_Very well. Rowle, take him to the cellar. Then go to America with the other Death Eaters to search for Harry Potter and his friends." ordered Amycus. Rowle scowled but followed his orders._

**Harry's POV**

Annabeth told us her dream.

"Who are those people?" asked Thalia

"They're Death Eaters. Amycus and Alecto Carrow are siblings. They taught in Hogwarts when Voldemort took over." explained Hermione.

"From what you've told us, they're headquarters is the Malfoy manor. Ginny is probably being held prisoner in the cellar there." I said

"How'd you know there was a cellar there?" asked Nico

"First of all, Annabeth mentioned it and second, we have been held prisoner there before." Ron flinched remembering what happened.

"Where is that anyway?" asked Percy

"Uhh…We don't exactly know because we apparated there. We just know it's in Europe." I replied

"Wow, that's far away!" exclaimed Nico

"The prophecy did state that, remember. '_Find two more friends far away'_" said Annabeth

"Too bad, I won't be able to come with you. Zeus will blast me out of the sky!" said Percy

"He won't blast you because I'll be going with you. Do you think he'll blast his own daughter?" said Thalia

"Good point."

"So now, we only need to find Neville. Did anyone else have any strange dreams?" I asked

"No" everyone replied

"Where in the world is Neville? He's probably in Europe too because the prophecy said _two friends_. Wait a minute…Didn't the prophecy foretell a curse on a trusted steed? Which of you guys has a horse?" Hermione became worried. I kept praying: _Please don't let anyone have a horse! Please, please, please! _

None of them raised their hands except for–

"Percy! Why do you have to have a horse?"

"Technically, Blackjack is a pegasus and my father created horses so of course I get along with horses!"

"He can even talk to them." said Grover. He hasn't spoken up the whole time.

"Hey, goat boy! How come you were so silent?" asked Thalia

"I'm getting worried because there are ten of us. It's more likely that we'll lose someone during this quest than other quests because there are too many of us!" he said

"But we need to follow the prophecy. It will be worse if we don't." said Annabeth

"I know! I'm just worried."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I'll post the next chapter soon._**

**_Please, please, please REVIEW!  
_**


	6. Capture the Flag

**_I've been very busy with school lately._ _I have a lot of projects and exams are in 2 weeks. Sorry because I might not be able to update for a while__. I_**_** hope ****you enjoy this chapter**_**_._**

**_Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! That's the reason why I'm making a disclaimer__.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six—Capture the Flag**

**Percy's POV**

We discussed the quest further. After that, we ate breakfast. Then I went to the stables to visit Blackjack.

_Yo, boss! Did you bring me sugar cubes?_

"Sorry, Blackjack."

_Aww! How about some apples?_

There was a barrel of apples beside me so I grabbed one and gave it to the pegasus.

_Thanks, boss! I heard you got a quest with scar guy, curly hair, and freckle face. Can I come?_

I remembered the prophecy. _'__And find a curse on a trusted steed.'_ I decided it would be worse if I tried to fight the prophecy. "If you want to, but we'll be riding in the van so no one will ride you."

_Awww, Never mind!_

I guess I'll just leave the fate of the quest to the Fates. It's kind of their job anyway.

I went to the arena to practice. Annabeth was practicing there too. Mrs. O'Leary was still sleeping in the corner.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" I said

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." She replied. Then she attacked me but I already uncapped Riptide and blocked her attack. Mrs. O'Leary woke up and watched us intently. We fought for a while and I was getting tired so I disarmed her.

"Looks like I win." I said

"Looks like it." She picked up her celestial bronze knife.

Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward us. She licked me so I got covered with dog slobber.

"It's nice to see you too, girl." I said. Annabeth chuckled.

"Rawf!"

"Don't you want to say hello to Annabeth?" I smiled evilly. Annabth stopped laughing.

"Oh, no!" Mrs. O'Leary licked her and she also got covered with dog slobber.

"Gross!" she screamed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Bye!" I don't think my powers work well with slobber so I just took a shower. We went to the mess hall to eat lunch. I sacrificed a portion of my meal and asked my father: "Can I have the power to control dog slobber?" Annabeth was behind me so she heard what I said. She chuckled silently. I went to the Poseidon table and ate with Tyson.

"I have an announcement to make." said Chiron. "We will play capture the flag after lunch with our visitors." He looked at the wizards and the witch. "You may choose four demigods to be on your team."

"We choose Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth." Harry announced. They chose all the demigods who are going on the quest except Clarisse. I guess they're too scared of her.

"You will be on the blue team. The rest will be on the red team."

I heard Clarisse yell "We will beat you guys easily! Seven against the rest of the camp… you are gonna lose!" Everyone agreed with Clarisse except everyone on the blue team.

"Clarisse, we are the children of the big three. We have the best strategist in camp and we have three powerful wizards." Said Thalia

"Ahem!" said Hermione

"I mean two wizards and a witch." Thalia corrected herself.

"We're still gonna win!" Thalia didn't reply anymore.

After we finished eating, we prepared for capture the flag.

"You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is a fair game. No killing or maiming is allowed. Arm yourselves!" Chiron announced. Suddenly, helmets, swords, spears, and shields appeared.

"Do we really need to use these?" Harry gestured to the swords, shields, spears, and helmets

"Unless you want to get killed by the Ares cabin." I said

"I thought killing isn't allowed."

"I didn't mean it literally. But they could still seriously hurt you. They don't always follow the rules." I picked up a helmet and went to Annabeth.

**Hermione's POV**

I can't believe that they can actually hurt each other in capture the flag. Chiron said that maiming isn't allowed but I don't think Clarisse and her cabin mates are going to follow those rules. I didn't get a weapon. I only grabbed a helmet and put it on. I am just going to use my wand and I have a feeling that Harry and Ron are going to do the same.

The game finally started. We crossed the creek toward the enemy's territory. Percy was on border patrol so he stayed near the creek. Annabeth had a plan and she was confident that it would work. I didn't argue with her because her mother was Athena. I heard a twig snap and immediately I yelled "Protegro!"

A sword hit my invisible shield. Three Ares campers appeared holding swords. Two of the swords were made from celestial bronze and the other one was made from iron. I need to avoid that sword. They attacked me but they hit and invisible wall.

"Hey, stop using your pesky little magic stick and fight us!" one of them yelled.

I used a nonverbal spell on them. _Levicorpus! _I thought.

All three of them were hanging upside down.

"Get us down you freak!" They tried to slash me with their swords. One of them was able to reach me and I could've been seriously hurt had it not been made of celestial bronze. They were surprised when the blade passed through me and they started shouting words that I would not repeat here.

"Sorry but I have a game to win." I left them dangling upside down. Annabeth's plan was going to work.

**Ron's POV**

I was walking in the enemy territory when I heard something behind me. I turned around and I saw a sword four inches from my face. Annabeth told me that swords made from something called see-still bronze—I _think_ that's what it's called—can't harm mortals. I had no idea if the sword I'm looking at was made from that or not. I quickly thought of a spell.

"Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit the guy that was holding the sword. I think he's from the Ares cabin because he looks like Clarisse. I continued to walk. After a few minutes, I began to wonder _why hasn't anyone attacked me yet? _As if on cue, a spear whizzed near my head.

I shouted "Expelliarmus!" and several weapons were dropped. There were 2 shields, 1spear, and 2 swords lying on the ground. Three people from the Ares cabin tried to pick up their weapons but I had already used the levitation charm on the weapons and flung them to the trees. The campers were really mad so they tried to strangle me with their bare hands.

I managed to say "Pr-pro-protegro!" while they were strangling me. An invisible barrier appeared between the campers and I. They kept hitting the invisible wall.

"Petrificus Totalus!" They suddenly became rigid. They all glared at me with hatred. They looked so scary so I quickly ran toward the place where Annabeth said we would go.

**Harry's POV**

I was walking around the forest and searching for any sign of movement. The bush behind me rustled and I pointed my wand at it. A startled nymph shrieked and ran to her tree. I start walking again. I stopped when I heard footsteps.

I turned around and said "Expelliarmus!"

A spear flew out of a girl's hand. "What the –" she started to say.

"Clarisse?" I asked when I realized who it was.

"You are so dead, Scar Head!" She picked up her spear and I noticed that the metal tip was flickering with red light.

"Scar Head?" I asked. She pointed her spear at me and charged.

"Do you prefer Four Eyes? But that nickname is so unoriginal."

I said the first spell that I thought of. "Sectumsempra!" The spell hit Clarisse's left arm.

"Gah! You'll pay for this, punk!" She aimed her spear at me and threw it. It didn't cut me but my hand brushed the tip. I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end and the air burned.

I realized that her spear was electric. I fell down. Clarisse was on the ground too. She was clutching her left arm. I tried to get up but I kept falling down. On my fifth try, I successfully got up. Clarisse was wrapping her wound with a piece of cloth. I ran quickly to the place where Annabeth told us to go.

**Percy's POV**

I was on border patrol. I didn't see anyone for 10 minutes. It was quiet—_too quiet_. Suddenly, an arrow flew past me and hit the tree two feet away from me. A sword hit my arm but I was invulnerable. I got Riptide and fought with the guy who hit me. He was from the Hephaestus cabin. The rest of the Hephaestus cabin appeared and so did the Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, and Athena cabins. The Apollo cabin was perched on the branches of the trees with their arrows aimed at me. Only a few members from the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin weren't there. The whole Ares cabin was nowhere to be found. I guessed that they followed the wizards. I think Annabeth said something about this, but she wouldn't tell me her whole plan.

I fought the campers but there were too many of them. I was getting tired. I stepped into the creek and immediately, I felt energized. I willed the water to rise and I dropped it down on the campers. Everyone was soaking wet—except me of course—and the Aphrodite cabin shrieked:

"Ahh! My clothes are soiled!"

"These shoes are brand new!"

"My makeup is ruined!"

"This outfit is dry clean only!"

"We will kill you, Percy!" Everyone at the Aphrodite cabin was complaining and glaring at me. I willed the water to soak everyone again. The campers were coughing up water. The Aphrodite cabin got angrier at me and they complained again. They were annoying me to death. Suddenly, Clarisse appeared.

"What are you complaining about? We have a game to win. Let's go!" They followed Clarisse into the forest.

**Thalia's POV**

I was walking in the forest. I haven't seen a camper for ten minutes. Either I'm lucky or this is a trap. Since I'm not lucky, I guess this is a trap. Immediately after I thought of that, a boy from the Ares cabin appeared behind me. I shot him with an arrow but he deflected it. I couldn't maim him but Chiron didn't say anything about electrocuting people. My bow disappeared from my hand and the camper looked confused like he thinks I'm going to fight him with my bare hands. He attacked me and I sidestepped then lightning shot out from my fingertips. He fell down and I smelled barbecue. I shocked him with just the right amount of electricity to knock him out for a few minutes but not enough to seriously injure him. I was almost at the clearing—the place Annabeth told us to go to.

**Nico's POV**

A little girl from the Ares cabin attacked me shortly after I crossed the boundary line. She was good in sword fighting but not good enough. I disarmed her but some of her half siblings appeared and fought me. There were five of them including the girl I disarmed earlier. I didn't want to fight them all by myself so I summoned two undead warriors to help me. The Ares cabin looked a bit scared and the little girl was so scared that she ran away. If they didn't know what my undead warriors and I can do, they would probably insult me for not being able to face them alone.

I left my undead friends to deal with those Ares kids. I shadow traveled to a clearing where we needed to go to. Everyone was there already except for Percy and Annabeth. Is that just a coincidence? Suddenly, someone appeared right in front of me.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "I mean, um… Ah!-nnabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Now you know how it feels when you suddenly appear right in front of us. Anyway, now that we're all here, the red team will go after us. Nico, did your undead warrior friends go back to the underworld or are they still guarding our flag?"

"They're still guarding the flag. They're getting bored and they want to get paid five drachmas per hour for wasting their time." I answered.

"Do you really need to pay them?" asked Harry.

"No." I said

"Guys, our enemies are approaching. Spread out and make it look like we just bumped into each other in this clearing." said Annabeth.

I ran to the nearest shadow and shadow traveled about twelve meters away. Then I ran back and saw that the red team was already fighting Hermione, Ron, Harry, Thalia, and Annabeth. I got my Stygian iron sword and fought them. I was so tired from shadow traveling twice and summoning a bunch of undead warriors. I could barely stand. I used all the energy I had left to summon five undead warriors. I saw them appear then I blacked out.

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw Nico pass out. I carried him toward the trees so that he won't be stepped on. Everyone was fighting. Some of them (mostly the Aphrodite cabin) were even attacking people from their own team. Because of all the confusion, I was able to slip away unnoticed. I put on my invisibility cap and went to the red team's flag. Travis and Connor from the Hermes cabin were guarding the flag.

"Hey, Travis," said Connor. "Do you think we could go and watch the fight for a few seconds?" That's the reason why I picked that particular spot for them to meet up. It was near the flag but you couldn't see it because it's covered with trees. You could easily hear the fight going on.

"Hmmm… Clarisse might get mad but we'll be gone for only a few seconds, right? No one would be able to get the flag that quickly and from what I can hear, I think everyone's at the fight." replied Travis

"You're right. Come on, let's go!"

As soon as they left, I got their flag and tried to find them from behind the trees. They were trying unsuccessfully to hide behind a tiny bush. They were so interested in the fight that they didn't go back to the flag anymore.

I saw the creek ahead. I suddenly hear someone scream "WHERE'S OUR FLAG?"

I chuckled and I quickly crossed the boundary line. Percy greeted me with a huge hug.

"How did you get the flag without them noticing?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

Everyone congratulated us except the Ares cabin. There were only six of them there. I wonder where the others are.

Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn. "Congratulations to all of you. Clarisse, where are your cabin mates?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"Umm… I uh, kind of left three of them hanging upside down." said Hermione.

"And I used the full body bind curse on the other three." said Ron

"Please reverse the spells and return them here." said Chiron. Hermione and Ron went back to the forest to look for the campers.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. I write faster when you review so..._**

**_Please REVIEW!_**


	7. Clarisse Quits

_**Finally, the exams are over! I hope I get perfect scores. To celebrate the end of my 2**__**nd**__** Quarter exams, here's a new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson but I own Harry Potter… if I am J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven—Clarisse Quits**

**Harry's POV**

Clarrise was fuming when we won. She tried to beat up Percy but she always got drenched with water. She picked up her electric spear and Annabeth and Hermione both began to worry. I wonder why…

**Annabeth's POV**

Clarisse picked up her electric spear and I immediately became worried. _'Please don't use the water' _I silently prayed. Water is a good conductor and I don't want Percy—or anyone else touching the water—to get electrocuted. Percy made a wave and I yelled "Percy, don't!" But he didn't hear me. He drenched Clarisse, her spear and unfortunately…the water was touching Percy. Both he and Clarisse got electrocuted. They collapsed on the ground. I ran to Percy.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Thalia, get some ambrosia and nectar. Hermione, do you know any healing spells?"

"Uh, I'm not sure if they will work." She said.

"Just try."

"Okay. _Episkey_." Nothing happened. "Uh_…Rennervate!_" He stirred.

"Ow! What just happened? I feel like Zeus struck me with his master bolt." He said. He looked like he was going to be unconscious again.

"How do you know what it feels like to be struck with dad's master bolt?" Thalia came back with a bottle of nectar and a few ambrosia squares.

"I don't know. I just felt like saying it." He grabbed a piece of ambrosia. He nibbled it and he immediately looked better. He walked towards the creek and the water started to heal him. Hermione cast the spell on Clarisse and Thalia gave her ambrosia and nectar.

"Next time, don't use water against electricity."

"I can't promise you that." Clarisse walked up to him and punched him. Percy just looked surprised and unharmed. He was invulnerable. Clarisse seemed to forget that he couldn't get hurt.

"You electrocuted me!"

"Technically, you electrocuted yourself."

"Ugh, that's it! I don't want to deal with you anymore! I don't want to join you on your stupid quest after all!" She stomped off to her cabin.

"That's just great!" I said sarcastically. "The prophecy said _'Ten shall go west to a friend in need'_. There are only nine of us left. Who's going to be the other one?"

As if on cue, somebody said "Hello? Is someone there?" A boy appeared. Harry, Hermione, and Ron's jaws dropped.

"Harry, is that you?" Who was this boy?

"Hello." said Chiron. "Harry, would you mind introducing us to your friend?"

"This is…Neville Longbottom." My jaw dropped.

"I-isn't he one of your friends that we were going to find?" I stuttered. No one answered.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville please go to the Big House. We must discuss this matter."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. I'm not 100% sure if Percy can get electrocuted so please don't say anything about that matter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you haven't reviewed yet..._**

**_ ~PLEASE REVIEW~  
_**


	8. We Run From a God

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I just want to let you know that it's my birthday on Saturday. I would know if you actually read the author's note if you greet me happy birthday. There is a little science in here because I love science, math, and history. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have to type this anymore but anyway, I would only own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter if I suddenly become stupid (as in my IQ would be less than 70) and if my brother becomes very nice to me so I would NEVER own PJO and HP.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight— We Run From a God**

**Annabeth's POV**

We walked towards the Big House. Mr. D wasn't in the Big House. _'Maybe he decided to take a walk'_ I thought. I heard someone snoring upstairs. _'Or maybe he's taking a nap.'_

"Please sit down." Chiron said. Some of us sat down on the couch. The others sat down on the floor because there weren't any chairs in sight. Unfortunately, I was one of those who sat down on the floor.

"Neville, what brought you here?" asked Chiron.

"I was running away from the Death Eaters when… Hang on; I don't even know your names."

"Oh, I'm getting too old that I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Chiron."

"I'm Percy."

"I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Grover."

"I am Tyson."

"Nico."

"Thalia."

"And you already know us." said Hermione.

"Okay. I was running away from the Death Eaters when I came across this place. I was attracted here. I don't know why but I felt like I had to go here so I wandered around for a while then I got lost in the forest and found you." He explained.

"What happened to the Death Eater?" asked Hermione. "He might have followed you"

"He saw a dragon and apparated away."

"Dragon? Did that dragon happen to be standing near a pine tree?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I was shocked. The Death Eater was about a kilometer away from us—from Harry and his friends who just happens to be the people that they're looking for.

"That means he got close to camp. You led him here. He might think that you went here!" Thalia shouted.

"Calm down Thalia! The mist, remember. He won't be able to see. And he's mo—" I just thought about something that I should've thought about earlier. "Wait. You guys are mortal, right? How did you get past the camp's borders?" Everyone got struck with realization.

"If you can get past the camp's borders, it's either your kind can get through or you guys are demigods." said Grover.

"We know our parents so we couldn't possibly be demigods." said Ron.

"Isn't Rachel mortal? How did she cross the borders?" asked Nico.

"Er, Nico? SHE'S THE ORACLE! Of course she can go here! And Annabeth calls _me_ a seaweed brain!" yelled Percy.

"BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" yelled Mr.D.

"Please avoid shouting. You do not want to anger a sleepy god specially Mr.D because as you already know, he doesn't particularly like demigods." whispered Chiron.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"Anyway, I was talking about before she became the oracle." said Nico.

"Oh, right. That makes more sense if you would ask that." Percy's face was red from embarrassment. "I think it's because she was riding Blackjack."

"Blackjack is your Pegasus, right?" asked Hermione

"Yeah. Why?" She seemed deep in thought. I was trying to think of something that could be related to that.

**Harry's POV**

Hermione and Annabeth were thinking very hard. You could almost see the gears turning. Suddenly, Hermione said, "I think I've got it!"

Annabeth stopped thinking. I mean she was still thinking but not much. I mean… ugh never mind.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's just a theory." Hermione said.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Our wands."

"You mean the wooden sticks you carry around?" said Thalia.

"Stick? I have a stick! A gift from Zeus. It's the best stick he can find! I use it to beat up monsters so they will go BOOM!" said Tyson happily. He didn't say it too loudly, fortunately. I don't want to be blasted by a god.

"Tyson, I'm glad that you got your, er, stick. I think Thalia was talking about a different kind of stick." said Percy. I pulled out my wand.

"What about our wands?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's so special about a wooden stick?" asked Nico.

"It's not the wood I'm talking about. I'm talking about the core." Then it hit me.

**Hermione's POV**

"What about the core?" asked Annabeth. She looked so interested.

"Our wands have something inside that is responsible for the production of magic. Just think of it as a cell. The wood is the cell membrane. It protects the inside. The core is the cytoplasm. It is very important because it is where the cell organelles are imbedded in. We—witches and wizards—are the nuclei. We are the brains of the wands." I was going to continue but everyone except Chiron, Annabeth, and Tyson (though he wasn't paying any attention) have fallen asleep. Annabeth didn't seem to notice because she was motioning for me to go on.

"Hold on." I slapped Ron very lightly.

"OW!" By lightly, I meant very hard.

"Don't sleep while I'm explaining!" I yelled.

"Ssshhhhh!" Chiron glanced worriedly at the ceiling. "Please refrain from shouting. Just whisper."

"Why did you slap me?" he asked quietly.

"Because you were sleeping in the middle of my explanation." I whispered.

"Why didn't you slap the others?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and you're the first person I tried to wake up." I saw Annabeth shaking Percy lightly. When he wouldn't wake up, Annabeth whispered something in his ear.

"AH! Not Clarisse! I don't want to marry Clarisse!" he screamed. Everyone woke up and looked confused for a while, then remembering what Percy said, we all laughed. I was laughing so hard that I was tearing up.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T SLEEP WITH ALL OF YOUR SHOUTING! WHEN I GET DOWN THERE YOU ARE GOING TO BE TURNED INTO DOLPHINS AND FED TO THE DRAGON!" that made us stop laughing. Chiron gave us a look that clearly said _'Get out of here unless you want to die.' _We didn't need to be told twice. We hurried out of the Big House. Chiron followed us. I guess Mr.D might punish him for letting us ruin his sleep.

"Pack now and leave as fast as you can. Dionysus won't hesitate to kill you now. I will try to keep him calm. I'll also try to keep him here. Good luck on your quest. Neville you should come with them too." I had already packed our things earlier today, which was a relief because I do not want to be in the Big House at this moment.

"Hermione, did you pack—" asked Ron

"Yes, I packed all of our things. What about you guys?"

"I packed too." said Annabeth.

"Well I haven't." said Percy. Annabeth looked annoyed with him.

"Neither have I." said Nico. Boys… they don't prepare until the last minute.

"I packed!" said Tyson. Technically he's a Cyclops so he doesn't count as a boy.

"I didn't actually unpack." said Thalia.

"My backpack is with me." said Neville. He just got here so he doesn't count. But when we left earlier this week, he packed just an hour before we left Hogwarts.

"I'll get my things from Juniper's tree." said Grover. He doesn't count as a boy either because he's a satyr. How come the beasts are the ones that seem more responsible?

"Let's split up and help Nico and Percy pack. Annabeth, Harry, Tyson, and I will help Percy. Thalia, Ron, Neville and Grover, help Nico." I said.

We split up and my group went to the Poseidon cabin while the others went to the Hades cabin. We went in and Percy grabbed a backpack. He packed 3 tee-shirts, 2 pairs of pants, a pair of socks, and 3 pairs of underwear. I saw Annabeth blush when she saw his underwear.

"Okay, I'm all packed. Let's go!" Tyson grabbed his bag and we were about to go to the Hades cabin but Nico, Neville, and Ron went inside Percy's cabin before we went out.

"Thalia and Grover went to get their stuff." Nico said.

"Okay, I'm going to get my things, too." Annabeth ran to her cabin. After a minute, we went to Thalia's tree. Argus wasn't supposed to drive us until tomorrow so Percy called Blackjack.

**Percy's POV**

I called Blackjack and told him to bring a couple of his friends. Soon Blackjack and his friends flew toward us.

_Yo, boss! I brought my friends. You already know Guido and Porkpie. _Blackjack said in my mind.

_How ya doin? _they said.

_This is Marie, Steve, Fabio, Rainbow II—_

"Rainbow II?" I asked. Neville looked at me like I was crazy. "I can talk to horses." I said to him.

_Rainbow I is the hippocampus. Rainbow II is his half-brother. Anyway,_

"Blackjack, we're sort of in a hurry. Could you introduce them later when there isn't a god trying to kill us?" I said.

_Is the wine dude the god trying to kill you?_

"WHO CALLED ME WINE DUDE? WHOEVER OR WHATEVER SAID THAT BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP IN A BOTTLE OF MERLOT!" yelled Dionysus.

_Come on, boss! Let's get out of here before wine dude turns us into wine._

I climbed on to Blackjack. I thought the wizards were going to need help getting on but they didn't have a problem. It was like they rode flying horses before.

"Fly us to Las Vegas." I said to all the pegasi.

_Alright, boss. _Blackjack said.

_Yes, my lord. _All the other pegasi said.

_You guys don't have to call me 'my lord'. _I said in my mind.

_Okay, uh... _The pegasus named Marie tried to think of what name to call me.

_Call me Percy._

_Okay...P-Percy._

_

* * *

_**Did you like it? I hope I didn't bore you to death with the parts of the cell. Can you suggest names for the pegasi? It has to be creative.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Flying on the Talkative Pegasi

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I'm very busy with school. I'm so sad because no one greeted me for my birthday.:'(**

**Thanks for the pegasus names. I might use some of them, but they won't appear in this chapter yet. There isn't much Harry Potter in this chapter so I'm sorry to the Harry Potter fans.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Δεν το δικό Περσέα Jackson. Hindi ko pagmamayari si Percy Jackson.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine—Flying on the Talkative Pegasi**

**Percy's POV**

We flew in silence. Thalia closed her eyes and held on to her pegaus very tightly. She was riding a mare whose name I didn't know. I heard the pegasus say _Ouch! _Because Thalia was digging her nails into the mare's skin and her nails were long and sharp.

Tyson looked very happy with his new friend. He was talking to his pegasus, who I recognized as Rainbow II.

I noticed that all of the pegasi stayed at least 5 feet away from Nico. His own pegasus was complaining in his head. _Why do I have to get stuck with this guy? He smells like dead people! He's creeping me out. The others are so lucky…_I think his name was Fabio. Then, he started to think of ways to get away from Nico without angering me. His plans usually ended up with Nico hurtling toward the ground and getting squashed. I don't know why he'd think I wont get angry at that. He noticed me staring at him and thought, _Oops. I forgot he could hear me. Sorry, my lord! I didn't mean any of those thoughts. I was just joking around. I was trying to be like a child of Athena. They always plan things, right? _

_Uh, you do know that my dad created horses, right? _I asked.

_Yes, my lord. _He answered.

_And you know that my dad's Poseidon. _He nodded. Nico looked strangely at his Pegasus. Maybe he thought that Fabio has some sort of disease.

_Of course I do!_

_Did you know that Athena was an enemy of Poseidon?_

_Yes._

_Then… why do you want to be a child of Athena?_

_I, um…hmm… wait, do you hate the children of Athena? _He looked at Annabeth.

_No, I don't._

_So you like her?_

_Yes! I mean no, I mean, uh… _I heard him neigh, although it sounded more like he was chuckling.

Blackjack was surprisingly quiet. Well, he wasn't really quiet, but he wasn't talking to me so it was still surprising. He was having a conversation with another pegasus. It was Marie. I noticed that she looked a lot like Blackjack. She was a pure-black pegasus with wings like a giant raven. Then I thought '_She's the pegasus that I rescued from Luke's ship!' _Blackjack and Marie heard me.

_Yes, I'm the Pegasus you rescued, my l—Percy. Thanks for remembering me. _

_Are you two related? You look alike. _I asked.

_Yes, he's my brother. _Marie said.

_Yes, she's my sister. _Blackjack said at the same time as Marie.

_Okay… So, where are we now? _I asked.

_We're almost at Delaware. _Blackjack answered.

_How long have we been flying? _

_About 12 minutes. _

It's a lot faster to ride a pegasus. I remembered my first quest. I remembered the furies, Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, the Arch… I was thinking so deeply that I didn't notice that Annabeth flew next to me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I jumped, and I nearly fell off my Pegasus, but luckily Annabeth caught me before I fell.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you'?" she asked.

"'Thank you'? You nearly made me fall off my Pegasus!"

"But I caught you!"

"But if you didn't surprise me, you wouldn't need to catch me."

"I only did that so I could get your attention!"

"Why not just tap me on the shoulder?"

"It would have the same effect. I only said 'Hey, Seaweed Brain' and you jumped. I didn't even shout! There aren't a lot of options to get your attention without you getting surprised, and I didn't know that that would happen!"

"Well, uh… you, um…" I couldn't think of anything to say. Annabeth is a great debater.

"Are you going to thank me now?" she asked.

"Uh… Thank you." I whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't you."

"Thank you!"

"No need to shout! Anyway, we should probably land and let the pegasi rest for a while."

_Boss, could you tell her that we don't need to rest yet. We could fly for another ten miles! _Blackjack said.

"Blackjack says they don't need to rest yet." I told her.

"Would you want them to rest only when they are too exhausted to stand?" She asked.

"Well, no."

"Then we should land." Blackjack whinnied in protest. "Blackjack—"

Blackjack looked at her with puppy-dog—or should I say foal-horse—eyes. He looked cute, and I'm sure Annabeth would do whatever he wants. If only she could hear what he was thinking…

"Fine! But only for one more mile." Blackjack still looked at her with those eyes.

"Two… alright, five!" Blackjack still wasn't very content with that, but he figured it would be the best he'll get from Annabeth.

I didn't keep track of the time, but I knew it's been only a few minutes. I was still recalling my first quest when we landed. I got off my Pegasus and so did the others. Annabeth went to Thalia and told her that she could open her eyes already. She excitedly got off her pegasus. Fabio really wanted to get away from Nico so he ran to the other pegasi before Nico could even touch the ground. Nico fell on his back and cursed his pegasus.

We landed in a clearing in a forest. I could sense a stream nearby. Some of the pegasi grazed while the others looked for the stream.

"Percy, do you know what's wrong with Thalia?" Nico approached me. His hair had grass, leaves, and soil sticking out. He tried to remove them and fix his hair, but the soil was a bit sticky.

"Uh…" I looked at Thalia. She looked like she was going to throw up. She was sitting beside a tree with her eyes closed. I think she was praying to her dad. I wonder if Zeus could do anything about her fear of heights.

"She looks like she's going to be sick." Nico said.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe she just ate something bad." I replied. I can't tell him Thalia's secret. I promised Thalia.

"Can hunters get food poisoning? I know that they can't get sick, but can they get poisoned?" he asked.

"Don't ask me! I'm not a hunter. You should just ask her."

"Ask who what?" Nico and I jumped. Thalia approached us. She looked a bit better.

"Oh, Nico wanted to ask you if hunters can get food poisoning." I said.

"Umm…" She looked at me questioningly. "I don't think so. I'm not really sure."

"Oh, okay." Nico replied. He walked away.

"Why did he want to know if we can get poisoned?" Thalia asked.

"He noticed that you looked like you were going to throw up. I couldn't tell him your secret so I suggested that you might have eaten something bad." I explained.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for keeping your promise."

"No problem."

The pegasi went back to the clearing._ Yo, boss! Can we go now? We need to exercise our wings._

"Alright, we better get going if we want to get to Las Vegas." I announced. Everyone mounted their pegasus. Thalia didn't want to fly again, but she didn't have a choice. Fabio asked the other pegasi to switch demigods, but none of them wanted to get stuck with Nico. I guess he's stuck with him.

_Ready, boss? _Blackjack asked.

_Let's go! _I told him and the other pegasi.

* * *

**I'm not sure of the states that they will pass through in this quest because I am not American. I'm only relying on my almanac. I also don't know the approximate time it takes to get to Las Vegas. If you know these things, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I'm going to need more characters for the future chapters so here's a contest. The first 5 people who could guess my IQ will be included in my story. Here are the clues to my IQ:**

**1. It's higher than Eisenhower Holt's (from The 39 Clues) IQ.**

**2. It's a lot less than Sheldon Cooper's (from The Big Bang Theory) IQ.**

**3. It is not an odd number.**

**4. If you add 100 to the number of letters in the Greek alphabet and subtract the number of Heracle's labors, that is not my IQ but you are getting close.**

**Tell me your guess and please REVIEW!  
**


End file.
